How did I go so long without you?
by spittingllama7856
Summary: Neville x Luna. Luna and Neville tuck in their kids and they remember times that brought them closer together, even if they were apart for a week after the "Rubber Duck" incident. Written for THC


**This is written for The Houses Competition, using the prompt "Rubber Duck." Luna x Neville. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Happy Reading!**

Luna hummed to her children as she tucked them into bed. Neville had an arm around her shoulders and stroked the hair away from his youngest daughter's forehead.

"You know I love you, right Luna?" He whispered in his wife's ear. She smiled and kissed his lips. After all these years, Luna was still dreamy and smart, but Neville found that she could be quite ferocious and angry. But she forgave quickly.

"I'd hope so. I love you, too," she whispered back to him. They stood and pulled the covers above their two children, each parent kissing their little heads.

They walked to the living room and Luna turned on the radio. An energetic and happy song came on and Neville grabbed Luna's hand. He pulled her close and twirled her around. She was giggling and put her hands in the air when Neville gripped her waist. They were moving in perfect synchronization from years of practice. Even though they were tired after a long day, they still moved like they were teens again. Neville loved these times with Luna, and he cherished every moment he had with her. There were many things that got in the way of having alone time together, and most of those were the kids. They were a blessing, of course, but they also wore the couple out.

Luna remembered when she became pregnant with Pandora, their oldest child. She was about to go to Hogwarts after this summer.

 _Luna entered the Longbottom Manor and made her way straight to the bedroom to change out of her robes and shower. Luna actually preferred wearing muggle pajamas when she was inside, as opposed to robes. She undressed herself and looked in the mirror. She rubbed her belly and smiled. She knew exactly how Neville would react to the news. He'd be like a little boy again, jumping with joy._

 _Stepping into the hot shower, she immediately felt less tired and more energetic. She'd just gotten back from St Mungo's, where they confirmed her pregnancy. It was really tiring to apparate when she was already getting morning sickness on top of the feeling of apparition._

 _Neville opened the bedroom door and called her name._

" _Luna! I'm home!"_

" _I'll be out in a minute, babe!" she said loudly. She turned off the shower and dressed quickly. Hair dripping wet, Luna hugged her husband and took the flowers he bought for her._

" _Are these for me, Neville?" She asked, sniffing the sweet scent._

" _Yeah, honey, all yours," She sat down on the bed and Neville sat next to her._

" _I'm pregnant," she told him. He took a moment to process this and then he leapt up jumped, shoving a fist in the air._

" _I'm gonna be a father!" He yelled. He picked her up and spun her around the bedroom. "There's gonna be a mini us, Luna!" He said excitedly._

" _Yeah! Now put me down before I throw up," she told him. He blushed and put her safely on the bed. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling, hands circling her abdomen. Neville sat next to her and put his hands on hers._

" _I love you, and our little baby, too," he told her._

" _I know," she said, sounding much like her fifteen year old self, again._

Neville and Luna slowed their dance down, even though the song was still the same. There was another time, when Pandora was five and her little sister was three.

 _Luna was trying to wrestle her three year old daughter into the warm, soapy water._

" _Baby, I made the water just how you like it!" Luna tried to console her daughter. But despite this, the toddler screamed at the top of her lungs, and then the water turned purple. Luna's daughter immediately stopped crying and allowed herself to be put in the bath tub. Luna sighed, thankful for this little bit of accidental magic from her daughter, Alice._

 _Luna started washing Alice's hair when Neville poked his head into the bathroom._

" _Hey, could you hand me her rubber duck, Nev?" Luna asked, her hands soapy and wand in the bedroom._

" _She doesn't want it, though," he said._

" _Neville, give me the duck!"_

" _Why?"_

" _Because I said so, honey," she put stress on the last word, but Neville didn't seem to notice her tone._

" _Alice, baby, do you want the duck?" Neville asked his daughter, who was currently changing the water from purple to blue to pink._

" _Naaa!" Alice gurgled._

" _See, look, Luna. She's fine. She's playing around with the water color," he waved his hand._

" _Neville, you will get me that duck, Now!"_

" _Whoa! Why's it so important?"_

" _Because it's her favorite, Neville!"  
_ " _I think she found a new favorite, baby," Neville said._

" _NEVILLE!" She screamed at him. "I'm her mom!"_

" _And I have a pair of eyes! She looks fine! Look, perfectly happy!" He said, pointing to Alice._

" _Neville. Are you calling me blind?" She shrieked. "I'm a perfectly attentive mother!"_

 _Pandora walked into the bathroom, carrying the rubber duck._

" _Here you go, mom," she said sweetly. Luna smiled at her daughter. Pandora gave her father a look that clearly read "You-are-in-huge-major-fantastic-trouble-daddy." Even when she was five, the girl was smart, but Neville had just one question. Was your daughter supposed to smirk at you?_

 _Once Pandora left, Luna shot daggers at Neville._

" _Here, baby. Here's your rubber duck," Luna said, handing it to Alice. Alice grabbed it and then chucked it across the room._

" _No!" she said, and Neville snickered. He regretted it later that night, though. He slept on the couch for a week, all because of a rubber duck._

Neville chuckled and Luna lifted her head from his chest.

"What?" Luna asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"What about?"

"You. You're so beautiful, even when you're angry. Even when you make me sleep on the couch because of a rubber duck," Luna laughed softly at that.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know."

"I'm okay with that. Just don't kick me off the bed. I don't know how I went so long without you by my side," the song slowly ended and they pulled apart. Luna looked up at Neville and kissed him.

"I don't, either."


End file.
